Team Robot in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High
Team Robot in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High is a SUPS1/MLPEG Crossover with the third of three Equestria Girls specials. Plot ???, . Team Robot, . Summary Dance Magic The special begins with the Equestria Girls holding a car wash at Canterlot High School to raise money for reparations to Camp Everfree. After washing Big McIntosh's car, the girls discover that they are still coming up short. Suddenly, Rarity declares she has a great idea. She tells the other girls to meet her in the music room. After the girls leave, Spike confronts Rarity to tell her she does not have anything planned, which she confirms. Rarity decides to go to the mall for inspiration. She looks on a television and sees an advertisement for a music video contest. When signing up for the contest, she bumps into the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts - Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest. They tell her that since Dean Cadance was promoted to principal of Crystal Prep, she is setting up a spring ball as soon as they raise some money, which is why they are also signing up for the competition. Rarity then inadvertently tells the Shadowbolts her vision for her music video. Back at the CHS music room, Rarity relates her vision for the music video to the rest of the Equestria Girls. Rarity then decides to use the funds from the previous efforts to buy fabric for costumes for the video. Twilight Sparkle surmises that they will get twice as much money if they win, but if they lose, it will all be for naught. Some time later, in the gymnasium, Rarity is attempting to direct and choreograph the girls' dance moves, but it does not go so well. Twilight guarantees that Crystal Prep has a more competitive edge and that they have better dance moves. They get back to practicing, but Sunset Shimmer ends up tearing her shoe heel into Rainbow Dash's jacket. Rarity decides to return to the mall to buy some more fabric. When she gets the fabric, she spots the Shadowbolts doing the same concept that she gave to them, but with better dance moves. The Equestria Girls visit Rarity at her home while she stitches up Rainbow's jacket. Rarity tearfully tells them what happened at the mall. Rarity ultimately believes that the next thing to do would be to go to CPA and confront the Shadowbolts. Twilight reluctantly volunteers to go with her since she was a former student. At Crystal Prep, Twilight and Rarity meet the Shadowbolts in the dance studio. Rarity attempts to ask Sour Sweet to not use the concept, but Sour Sweet refuses. Rarity instead aims to use her original concept, but Sunny Flare tells her that the CHS video will end up looking like they copied the CPA video. The Equestria Girls reconvene at the CHS Music Room to come up with a completely new concept for the video. Applejack brainstorms a video in which they are all in the CHS kitchen dressed as cowgirls and making apple fritters. Rainbow Dash's idea for a video appears to have been lifted out of a Daring Do book. Pinkie Pie comes up with a cheesy space-themed video (accompanied by child-like drawings). Rarity rejects all the ideas and storms out of the room in a huff. Rarity goes down to the Sweet Shoppe to drown her sorrows in a banana split. While there, she overhears the Shadowbolts talking about the fact that they did not yet submit their video and only told that to Rarity so that they could steal her concept, and that the song they are using for the video is by Sapphire Shores instead of an original one. They are also worried about disappointing their classmates by not holding the spring event on a yacht as promoted. Rarity walks up to their table to come up with a proposal. The Equestria Girls walk into the CHS gym to discover a set similar to that of the Shadowbolts' video. The Shadowbolts arrive on the set to help Rarity explain their truce, and that they will be combining their talents into one music video. Sunny Flare helps Fluttershy improve the song, and Sour Sweet offers to help Rarity with the choreography, but they get in a semi-heated argument over whether to focus on the dance or the music first. But Sugarcoat breaks up the fight. The music video for Dance Magic ends up winning the competition giving the Equestria Girls plenty of money to renovate Camp Everfree and for the Shadowbolts to hold the spring event on a yacht. Rarity offers Sour Sweet to have the Rainbooms perform for the spring event, which Sour Sweet agrees to, once they get new costumes. Movie Magic The special begins in an exotic location where a Clark Gable-esque man is laughing about collecting three relics and dooming Marapore and calling himself Stalwart Stallion. Suddenly, the director yells, "Cut!", revealing this to be a movie set of the film adaptation of the next Daring Do novel, where the Equestria Girls are visiting. Rainbow Dash corrects the actor, saying that at this point, Stalwart is known as Mojo. It is revealed that the girls were invited by the director of the film, Canter Zoom, in gratitude toward saving Camp Everfree. Suddenly, Zoom's P.A. informs him that the Daring Do nightclub costume has gone missing, so he excuses himself. The girls decide to go their separate ways, with Rarity hoping to encounter Chestnut Magnifico, the actress portraying Daring Do, and Fluttershy wanting her to sign an animal-related petition, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack wanting to see the iconic volcano up close, Spike hoping to eat, Pinkie Pie wanting to find the elusive cupcake fountain, and Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash going to see the props approved by A.K. Yearling herself. Fluttershy and Rarity wait outside Chestnut Magnifico's trailer, but they catch her at a bad time arguing with someone over her cell phone and threatening to quit. Applejack and Sunset visit the volcano, but notice a discarded candy bar wrapper on the floor. Twilight and Rainbow Dash look at the props being used as the Flankara Relics for the film. There they meet Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom's niece and personal gofer. Juniper mentions she knows the ins and outs of the studio and that she asked Zoom to cast her as Daring Do, but he refused. She invites Twilight and Rainbow to another part of the studio and shows them she has access to all areas since her uncle entrusted her with the keys. Meanwhile, Pinkie and Spike have no luck finding the cupcake fountain, but they end up finding the same candy bars, which Spike ends up eating. They then see Zoom talking to Magnifico at the craft services table attempting to negotiate an extension on her contract. Magnifico is angry that her candy bars are missing. Pinkie and Spike decide to flee the scene. When the girls reconvene, the film starts another take, but the volcano set falls apart. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash discovers the relic props have disappeared. The Equestria Girls, alongside Zoom and Juniper, return to the scene of the crime. Sunset at first suggests fabricating new props, but Zoom insists they cannot make any new props without the approval of A.K. Yearling, and the time to finish the movie is near since Magnifico's contract expires soon. After Zoom and Juniper depart, Twilight detects a pattern with the missing costume, the volcano set falling apart, and the props disappearing. Fluttershy and Rarity at first suspect this to be Magnifico's doing, and Pinkie suspects she wants to walk off because of the lack of candy bars. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Spike decide to find Magnifico, while the others look for the props. While they talk about the case, Twilight, AJ and Rarity suddenly spot a mysterious hooded figure on the set. Rainbow Dash activates her geode from Camp Everfree to go after the hooded figure quickly, and the others follow behind her. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Spike rejoin the girls, telling them they couldn't find Magnifico, but they did find the cupcake fountain. Rainbow tells Sunset about the hooded figure, but a P.A. mistakes the girls for actresses and tells them to get into costumes. The girls suddenly find themselves on the set of a Power Ponies-esque superhero movie. Suddenly, Applejack sees the hooded figure once again and the chase resumes on different sets. After losing the hooded figure again, the girls see a strange set covered in chocolate pudding, which, naturally, Pinkie recognizes as being the set of her favorite film. Suddenly, the hooded figure captures all the girls except Dash in a net. Dash goes after the figure and finds the figure in a storage facility. Rainbow recognizes the very missing costume inside one of the lockers, but just then the hooded figure locks her in the room. Rainbow at first decides to call her friends, but remembers that her phone, and her friends' phones, were left with security. The rest of the girls escape from the net and see that Rainbow left tracks in the pudding. The girls follow the tracks and Fluttershy finds her behind the locked door. Twilight activates her geode to magically unseal the door. After seeing the recovered costumes, the girls decide to reconvene at the scene of the crime to finally catch the culprit. The Equestria Girls meet with Zoom, Magnifico, and Juniper to ask Zoom to search the Tricorner Village set for any clues, which Zoom agrees to. Zoom also suggests Juniper to get some smoothies, which she goes off to do. Some time later, the girls catch the hooded figure with the relic props and the hood comes off revealing the thief as Juniper, who attempts to act like she found them, but she is already caught red-handed. Twilight deduces how Juniper was able to pull off this heist. Juniper admits she did all this because she still resents her uncle for not casting her as Daring Do, and because she despises Magnifico for eating all of her candy bars. Zoom gets angry at Juniper for this, and she apologizes and asks for forgiveness. Zoom does forgive her, but asks for security to escort her off the studio, and asks for the keys. Before leaving the studio, Juniper looks back at the Equestria Girls with a vengeful look in her bespectacled eyes. Magnifico returns to tell Zoom about her call with her agent and that she was able to extend her contract and finish filming the movie without worrying about deadlines. After Zoom thanks the girls for a job well done, Rainbow asks if they can be a part of the movie. As filming resumes, Magnifico, now acting as Daring Do herself, is running down the village square with one of the recovered relic props in her holster. She passes by some of the Equestria Girls, who were hired as extras in this scene. She is then confronted by the actor playing Stalwart, who is waving a magical scepter at her and activates it. Rainbow Dash then tosses Daring her whip and the fight begins, but not before Rainbow ruins the take by spouting her catchphrase. Mirror Magic The episode begins at the Canterlot Mall, where Juniper Montage, now working as a movie theater usher, finds herself surrounded by television monitors showing the Crystal Rainbooms' Dance Magic music video. She is apparently still bitter about the events of Movie Magic. She tries to avoid them, but still sees them on the poster of the Daring Do film. Her supervisor attempts to contact her on her walkie-talkie, but she fakes being in a bad reception area so she can avoid her work. She walks over to "Said Thunderbolt"'s sunglasses kiosk. While she tries on some shades, some Equestrian magic enchants the hand mirror on the stand. When she picks it up, she sees a vision of herself as a beautiful world-famous movie star. She purchases the mirror from the kiosk. In the mall food court, Sunset Shimmer is writing in her journal to Princess Twilight Sparkle about the lack of magical occurrences, when she suddenly comes to the end of the book. Her friends are able to tell that there is something other than the journal troubling her. At first brushing it off, Sunset tells her friends her unease about their magical powers. Suddenly, she gets a reply in her journal telling her to come to Equestria. Back at the movie theater, Juniper has become obsessed with the magic mirror. When her supervisor tells her to clean up some popcorn, she absentmindedly wishes the popcorn to clean itself up, which it does. At Canterlot High School, Sunset goes through the portal and returns to Equestria back as her old unicorn self. She crash lands in the Castle of Friendship library, and when she comes to, she sees the blurry spot of a purple pony she at first believes to be Twilight, but the purple pony introduces herself as Starlight Glimmer. It takes a while for Sunset to get used to her pony form after such a long time as a human. She recognizes Starlight as Princess Twilight's student. Starlight gives Sunset her new journal, which has a combination of Sunset and Twilight's cutie marks on the cover. Sunset attempts to grab it, but then, remembering she doesn't have any fingers, magically levitates it into her saddlebag. Starlight explains Twilight's absence by telling Sunset she is off on a friendship mission. Before Sunset goes back through the Crystal Mirror, Starlight asks her about the other world. Intrigued by Sunset's explanation, Starlight asks if she can go with her, claiming that Princess Twilight won't mind as long as she learns about friendship. Starlight obliges. When coming through the portal, Starlight has a somewhat similar reaction to becoming a human as Princess Twilight did in the first film. Meanwhile, Juniper does some more experiments with her mirror, but nothing works. Suddenly, the Equestria Girls appear at the concession stand. At first, Pinkie Pie believes Juniper was invited to the premiere of the Daring Do movie, but Juniper tells them that her uncle, Canter Zoom, gave her a job at the theater out of pity. Juniper then gets angry at the girls for ruining her big break and wishes them to disappear and leave her alone, and the mirror makes them vanish into thin air, leaving Fluttershy's butterfly-shaped hairpin behind. Sunset tries to get ahold of her friends, but her calls go to voicemail. She vents all her worries and concerns to Starlight, who attempts to offer some advice, but Sunset instead waits for another reply from the princess. Starlight offers some friendly advice to her, but then they decide to go to the movie theater. The Equestria Girls find themselves in a rather vast emptiness with no walls except for a huge mirror-shaped window and no food except popcorn and chocolate-covered almonds. Sunset and Starlight walk into the movie theater lobby where Sunset recognizes Juniper and also sees Fluttershy's hairpin on her uniform's lapel. Sunset walks up to Juniper and asks if she has seen her friends, but Juniper doesn't reply. Using her magic geode, Sunset reads Juniper's mind to see her uncle giving her the job and Juniper making the Equestria Girls disappear through the mirror. Sunset confronts Juniper about this and tries to make her friends reappear, but instead, Juniper sends Sunset into the void. Once Sunset joins her friends, Fluttershy notices that her geode is glowing, but, since she is Fluttershy, no one takes heed of her while Sunset tells the gang that Starlight is still on the other side. Rainbow Dash then tells everyone about their glowing geodes. Their gems suddenly shoot magical bursts into the window, causing Juniper to grow taller and transforming her into a rather monstrous-looking version of her reflected self. Starlight goes after her. The monster once known as Juniper Montage begins terrorizing mall patrons, but she only sees them as adoring fans and paparazzi. Starlight attempts to grab the mirror from the monster, but it ends up slipping, causing the glass to crack, which also causes the void to crack. Starlight realizes the magical power of the mirror and attempts to wish her friends out, but it doesn't work. The monster once again complains about how the girls ruined her chance at fame, but Starlight asks if it is fame or friendship she is looking for. Starlight sees a kindred spirit in the monster given that both of them attempted to act out of revenge for petty reasons. The monster does not believe her acts are even worth forgiving, but Starlight tells her otherwise as long as she gets her friends out of the void. The monster wishes for all of her mistakes to be undone. The Equestria Girls are sent out of the void and the monster reverts back to Juniper Montage. Juniper gives a rather sincere apology to the girls, and Sunset, Starlight, and Twilight all relate to her, since they all did something that caused them to be corrupted by magic. Outside the portal, the girls accept Juniper as their new friend. Before Starlight returns to Equestria, Sunset receives a reply from Princess Twilight, telling her that some things are better worth learning in action and gives Starlight permission to stay in the human world a little longer. Sunset is no longer worried about whatever bad things could happen. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *SpongeBob and Patrick *Finn and Jake *Rigby and Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard Main Cast * Sci-Twi (Twilight Sparkle) * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy Secondary Characters Dance Magic * Sour Sweet * Sugarcoat * Sunny Flare * Lemon Zest Movie Magic * Canter Zoom * Chestnut Magnifico * Juniper Montage Mirror Magic * Juniper Montage Trivia *